


Nightfall

by ClassicalLeo



Category: Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalLeo/pseuds/ClassicalLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus, please forgive me.  I'm just writing down Gabriel's dreams. :) Porny with very little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightfall

He’s like an octopus, his hands travel in sets everywhere.

The first set go up the base of your neck and into your hair, pulling gently and rubbing at your scalp.

The second start rubbing into your back, fingertips pressing along your spine.’

His third set of hands are rubbing from your ankles and up your legs and massage in circles up to your ass.

The fourth massages your own hands and your arms, working their way up as well.

It’s not so much sexual as it’s sensual, like falling into a cloud. You have no adequate and accurate way to describe it. It’s magical, his hands like soft waves against your skin, all over your skin, every inch.

What he lacks in sight, he makes up for tenfold in touch.

******************

You’re laying in bed and you wake up with him hovering over you on all fours-hands near your neck and his knees at your waist. “Gabriel,” he whispers.

Your eyes spring open. There is no light other than the full moon streaming through your window. “Leo?”

He sucks at your neck and earlobe. “I need you, Gabriel. I need to suck you off.” His hands maneuver at your shorts until he wrestles them down to your knees. He licks at your thighs and trails his tongue up to lap at your balls. His fingers press into your sides as he swallows gradually down your length. He sucks in and alternates with his hands at some point, licking at the head, pressing his tongue against the slit.

It’s not going to take much because it’s Leo, but holy shit.

“Fuck!” you exclaim, as you shoot your load. He pulls off and you come on your stomach. He swirls his fingers in the liquid before putting them in his mouth and laps up the rest with his tongue.

“How did you get so good at this?” You ask him. You don’t have a reference point, but you still know what’s good. 

“My mom bought popsicles at the store this week. My favorite are cherry and you,” he admits. He’s blushing, and his lips are still rosy and swollen from blowing you.

 

********

You don’t take towels with you to the pool and opt to air dry. You ride home through the streets of Itapira on your bike, Leo standing on the spokes.

You don’t go inside. You prop your bike against the house and take him to the back yard. You lead him to the tree where you and your brother Luca carved your names into the tree long ago, long before your mother died.

You push him against the tree and kiss him. Playing in the water and rubbing the sunscreen into each other has gotten to you. “Turn around,” he commands you.

Your hands grasp into the tree trunk, rough bark rubbing into your hands. You hear rustling and he tells you to take your shirt off, and work your way out of your barely damp shorts.

Your dick is already painfully hard and leaking. “Jesus, Leo,” you start.

His cock touches the small of your back and he strokes it down the cleft of your ass, rubbing it along. He teases it along your hole, and slides himself between your legs. He grabs at your dick and pumps with one hand, kissing a trail onto your shoulders to between your shoulder blades. The air brushes your skin. “Leo,” you gasp, as you come into his hand. He’s not too far behind as he pumps his cock between your legs, the friction of your thighs and your balls sending him over the edge.

You wake up with the head of your dick out of your boxers, splooge binding your stomach to the sheets.

You roll over and head to the bathroom thinking, Not again. All the cleanup and messy sheets are worth it, because it’s Leo.


End file.
